


Early News

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e. elusive's prompt(s): Superman Returns/Batman Begins, Clark/Lois/Bruce, private life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early News

Lois is a member of the press, a reporter who may have her faults in spelling, but when a story is brewing, is there to be the eyes and ears of the people. Reporters are, in a modern way, heroes of the modern day people – the ones without powers, the mundane and every day, the media's voice. Lois, however has a private life, and as she is a member of the press, knows where lines are drawn. Most press gives way to what she says is news and is not.

Not every reporter sees things the same way where it concerns one of their own people being the focus of fame. Her blood freezes, her fury chilling, as she hears what question a reporter has the nerve to ask her son on air and live.

"Jason Wayne-Lane-Kent, is your father Superman or Bruce Wayne?" Jay's eyes are wide, and he looks to the camera, looking lost and lonely. It hurts Lois to see, he doesn't know how to answer, it's never occurred to him to ask or wonder: he'd never doubted or questioned it being right before. Now it's as if the reporter, with words alone, has thrown back the curtain to light shadows in his life.

"I...I don't…" Alfred's hand on her boy's shoulder warms Lois with relief like no other sight: Jay isn't alone, and neither is she – it will never be that way again.

"Come along, young master." Alfred says soft and urging, a car door slams shut and Bruce Wayne is striding forward, smiling coldly at the reporter, while Alfred takes Jay gently away into the waiting limo where Bruce Wayne had emerged from. Bruce glares at the reporter as he would any criminal off the street, bringing Batman to mind.

Now Lois worries for what Bruce may do, so enraged but without his mask and outlet.

"He is _our son_. Not mine, not Lois's – not Clark's – Superman's son: _ours_." Bruce snarls it, like a threat meant to be thrown. The reporter and his camera retreat, away but not yet fleeing. Clark steps down out of the sky, glasses askew and his suit wind swept.

"Ask yourselves, two more questions without an answer - is it really your business- and worth the risk?" Everyone on Earth owes their lives to Superman, and Clark's smile is disarmingly kind, as if giving good advice - in contrast to Bruce's clear cold cut fury.

Clark only puts his hand at the small of Bruce's back, and Bruce breathes, as if all he needed was Clark to be beside him. Clark is the more dangerous; the _most dangerous_ is Superman, as all villains well know and dread - Superman, the protector and defender of the people of Earth: and everyone viewing this is reminded of the fact - and that he too has a private life he will protect and defend more fiercely still then any enemy of Earth.

Lois sits back, sighs, and calls her son who has questions brought to light too early.


End file.
